character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree Rex (Canon)/AdamGregory03
Tree Rex= |-| Gnarly Tree Rex= |-| Awakened Tree Rex= Summary Long ago before the Giants protected Skylands, Tree Rex was a majestic tree living peacefully in the ancient woods. But this tranquil peace came to an end when the Arkeyans built a nearby factory to produce war machines. After years of his soil being poisoned by the magic and tech waste from the factory, he mutated into who he is now - a powerful Giant who will crush anything that threatens the natural order of things. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Tree Rex Origin: Skylanders Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Ent, Giant Skylander, Life Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Longevity, Body Control (can grow spikes out of and enlarge parts of his body), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Transmutation via The Pod Maker, Animal Manipulation via Woodpecker Pal Attack Potency: Island level (The Giants are naturally stronger than other groups of Skylanders, being far above the cores in terms of power. By combining their strength, the Giants destroyed an island.) | At least Island level (Superior to base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Core Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, as well as fodder enemies such as the Bad Jujus, all of which use natural lightning in combat.), possibly Relativistic+ (Can fight on par with Luminous and other Skylanders like Aurora, who use natural light in combat.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class T (All Giants are capable of moving entire islands via chains.) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level (Should be comparable to his fellow Giant Hot Head, who tanked an island exploding with him on it.) | At least Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range via sheer size, at least tens of meters via projectiles Intelligence: At least Above Average with thousands of years worth of experience Weaknesses: Larger size also makes him a larger target. Attacks & Techniques: *'Default Abilities:' **'Shockwave Slam:' Press Attack 1 button to slam the ground with massive fists, causing shockwaves. **'Sequoia Stampede:' Press and hold the Attack 2 button to charge through enemies and obstacles. *'Basic Upgdrages:' **'Big Thorn Shockwave Slam:' Press and hold Attack 1 for a bigger, more powerful Shockwave Slam. **'Photosynthesis Cannon:' Press Attack 3 to harness the power of the sun and shoot light beams. **'Super Stampede:' Sequoia Stampede attack does increased damage. **'Treefolk Tripleshot:' Photosynthesis Cannon fires triple burst shots. *'Treefolk Charger Path:' **'Titanic Elbow Drop:' Press Attack 1 while charging to perform one serious elbow drop move. **'Lightfooted:' Tree Rex can now charge for longer and at double speed. **'Ultimate Stampede:' Sequoia Stampede attack does maximum damage. *'Lumbering Laserer Path:' **'Super-Charged Vaporizer:' Hold down Attack 3 to charge up the Photosynthesis Cannon for more damage. **'Sun Skewer:' Photosynthesis Cannon blasts through enemies and explodes for more damage. **'The Pod Maker:' Vaporized enemies turn into exploding plant pods. *'Soul Gem:' **'Woodpecker Pal:' A woodpecker buddy joins Tree Rex in battle. Key: Tree Rex | Awakened Tree Rex Category:Tier 6 Category:AdamGregory03